chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrus Torren
Aliases *Tyrus Tor (North Marches) *Tyrun Thark (Marrash) *Tyrum Wyck. (South Marches) Known by many names, the man generally known as Tyrus is the owner of the shop, The Tome and Candle in the city of Kingsport . As a follower of Kern, a dabbler of arcane magic and a lover of men, Tyrus catered to those educated individuals within the city who just had to get their hands on hard to find items. Having a connection in the trade city of Marrash , no ingredient was too rare, no tome too obscure for Tyrus' clients. Eventually, and after a number of visits to Marrash, Tyrus' services expanded and he created a Satyr Club hidden within his cellar. Tyrus Torren is one of the last of a small Banner House to the House of Norello; the House of Torren . Born as the third son to the House, his older brothers and father died during the Hundred-Day War leaving him the sole heir. By the time of the Hundred-Day War , Tyrus had already established himself as a merchant of books, scribal gear and the occasional magical item in the city of Kingsbridge; his shop is The Tome and Candle. His family lived in the town of Middlebrook and after the death of his father and elder brothers, the question of inheritance was raised. He could claim the right of dominance from the House of Norello and thereby the town of Middlebrook as the sole surviving heir to their house but he chose to remain in Kingsbridge and release his claim. By releasing his claim his mother, Menessa Torren , and any remaining members of the family would have to move back to another noble's house and rely upon their charity - which is what Tyrus wanted. Since he was essentially ostracised from the family for his sexual orientation he would do the same to those who shunned him. However, he wasn't about to turn down the lordship of a town for nothing. In a secret negotiation in his shop (or the Satyr House below it) he basically sold his claim to another noble house who would move in, after having sworn an oath of fealty to Norello. Though the exact sum for his lordship was never disclosed, Tyrus said that the exchange was beneficial to both parties. Soon after the House of Mercer was proclaimed as a new Banner to Norello and the new Lords of Middlebrook, Tyrus had three new Satyr Boys and a large chest of silver. Personality Tyrus learned from a very early age that he had only himself to rely upon. Having been basically thrown out of the House of Torren when his parents realized (discovered) that he was unable to continue the family line. Being one of the younger sons (third third born but second to live), he wasn't going to inherit much in the way of land or title. With the revelation of his orientation, he was literally cut off from his family's holdings while he was enrolled at the Kingsport Priory. This feeling of abandonment and rejection has haunted him since his youth. First and foremost, Tyrus is a survivor. No one is more important than him. On occasion he will help others if they can help him in return. Tyrus is a long-game player, favoring subtle, small moves that have broad-reaching implications. He is absolutely polite and often seen as a modestly friendly person - at least on the surface. He's never one to reveal what he's really thinking or planning. He's never without a trick up his sleeve. Associations *Rustin Black : Rustin was found by Tyrus wandering through the Marny Market and looking for work. Tyrus immediately saw potential in the boy's features and affable nature and offered him a job at the Tome and Candle . Within a few weeks he let the boy in on the secret of the Satyr Club and promised him more money as a Satyr Boy than simply as a shop clerk. Rustin is a good investment and has made Tyrus a lot of money though he doesn't often 'rent' him out. When he does, however, it's for a considerable sum. Possessions of Note Over the years Tyrus has picked up a few items from wizards or thieves who are in need of quick coin. The ones more commonly known are listed below. *The Tome and Candle (owner) *Cloak of Invisibility *Ring of the Beggar *Ring of Suggestion (Always worn) *Candle of Truth (a few) *Life-Leech Dagger (Always kept on his person) Category:Character/Human Category:Character/Male Category:Follower/Kern Category:Character/Kern Category:Character/Gay Category:Family/Torren Category:Born/837 KR Category:Character/Kingsport